


Trauma

by TheGoddessAriadne



Series: Born Bad [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessAriadne/pseuds/TheGoddessAriadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's in the past, it can't hurt you.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the second in the Born Bad series. The first piece, 'Psycho' can also be found on AO3.

OVERHEARD IN DIRECTOR COULSON’S OFFICE

“What do you think?”

“She’s unconventional.”

“Yeah, I thought she’d be our kind of unconventional, not crazy unconventional.”

“You’ll have to explain the distinction.”

“She’s smart.”

“She’s odd. But she got him to talk, so she’s one up on the entire interrogation staff at the Cabin, as well as all the others.”

“What does him talking matter if he doesn’t say anything that matters?”

“He might.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Let’s see where we’re at in another … thirteen hours and thirty minutes.”


	2. Hour 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's in the past, it can't hurt you.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is the second in the Born Bad series. The first piece, 'Psycho' can also be found on AO3.

SHIELD GLOBEMASTER  
FLIGHT NUMBER: CLASSIFIED  
FLIGHT TIME: CLASSIFIED  
INTERROGATION ROOM 1

SS: ...and I'm sure it's top of the line technology, but still, wouldn't it be better for a pilot to be at the controls?

AT: You're afraid of flying?

SS: Not flying so much as...crashing. And fiery death. Mostly the fiery death.

AT: Doc, I've logged more flying hours than you've said weird crazy things. It's gonna be fine.

SS: Do we know each other well enough for you to say that to me?

AT: Probably not. But it's true.

SS: Fair enough. [PAUSE] This is a very nice interrogation room. I'm a connoisseur of interrogation rooms, you know.

AT: Yeah...sorry bout that. It's a full house right now. You're welcome to hang out in the break area but...

SS: The disembodied voices probably wouldn't be comfortable with that.

AT: It's not personal.

SS: I imagine it is for them.

AT: Yeah.

SS: And for you?

AT: Nice try, Doc.

SS: Eh, you can't blame me for trying. Can I at least have my computer so I can do some work?

AT: I'll have to ask Drayson.

SS: Look, I promise I won't tweet that I've been kidnapped by a secret spy agency. Well, formerly secret.

AT: I didn't think you would. Drayson just knows where your bags are.

SS: Oh. Right. Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.

AT: No problem. Thanks for taking on a case most people would touch with a ten-foot pole.

SS: They're my speciality.

AT: Most people recognize a lost cause when they see it.

SS: Are you talking about Ward or SHIELD?

AT: We're not a lost cause. We're just...rebooting.

SS: Version 2.0?

AT: Don't mock us, Doctor Sen.

SS: I wasn't. [PAUSE] May I go to the galley? I want a glass of water.

AT: I'll get it for you.

SS: Huh. Ok. Thank you. Probably for the best that I can't see through a windows anyway.

AT: You've got a greater chance of being killed in a car crash, you know.

SS: I know. Don't get me started on the German autobahns. There's no speed limit. People driving at whatever insane speeds they feel like.

AT: Most people know their limits.

SS: No, they don't. In my experience, most people have no idea about their limits except they don't like them.

AT: I'm gonna suggest that, as a specialist in antisocial personality disorder and criminality, you've experienced a skewed sample of humanity.

SS: And being an agent of SHIELD exposes you to the cream of the crop?

AT: Yeah, it does.

SS: Cream like John Garrett?

AT: Damn. And I was just starting to like you.

SS: Really?

AT: Yeah, well. [PAUSE] It's all in my file.

SS: Ok.

AT: What?

SS: I only said ok. It's nothing.

AT: Doc, I'm a medic, and when a shrink says 'ok', it's never nothing.

[PAUSE]

SS: 'It's in my file' is Mr Ward's standard response too.

AT: Academy training.

SS: Ok.

AT: Don't do that.

[PAUSE]

SS: I've never read your file.

AT: You'll have to learn to live with disappointment.

SS: I already do. What do you live with, Agent Triplett?

[PAUSE]

AT: I'll get you that water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing time has dried up a bit but I'm scribbling away when I can, hoping it won't be such a long wait between chapters next time. In the meantime, if you're looking for a great story, I suggest checking out Cruel to be Kind by Northwyn (please feel free to recommend great fics for me in the comments!)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no psychological expertise and Dr Sen is a figment of my overactive imagination.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely readers who enjoyed 'Psycho', especially those who left comments and kudos; your encouragement and kind words are invaluable.


End file.
